Jessica
by Kimball20
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are stuck babysitting Benson's bratty niece. But when she gets sucked into the tv, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, and Skips have to rescue her.
1. Meeting Jessica

**Hey guys! This is my fanfic entitled Jessica. I had thought of writing this for a long time but didn't know how to start it. I decided to give Benson's sister the name Emily because she didn't have a name (he has a mom, dad, and sister according to Think Positive). The only thing I own is Jessica and Polychrome.**

**I don't own Regular Show as it's owned by JG Quintel. If I did own Regular Show, I would have included the following:**

**-Mordecai and Benson would be a couple (yes I would rather have these two be together than Mordecai and Margaret)**

**-There would be episodes about HFG, Thomas, and Eileen (seriously these three need their own episodes)**

**On with the fanfic!**

The park workers were sitting on the steps as Benson was about to give out the jobs.

"All right everyone listen up," Benson said, reading through his clipboard "I'm taking Pops to a doctor appointment since his dad is too busy with work to do it."

He then muttered so no one can hear, "Selfish, old prick."

"Oh I can't wait for the doctor's," Pops said happily.

"So Skips," Benson continued "You're in charge until I get back."

The yeti nodded at this.

Before Benson got a chance to give out the chores, a blue car drove up to the front of the house. The door opened and a female gumball machine came out of it. She had brown hair and she was wearing a tan colored jacket and skirt and a white blouse with tan high heels.

"Hey Mordecai," Rigby whispered "Who's she?"

"I think that's his sister, dude," Mordecai replied.

"Benson," she said "I have a business trip to go to and I need you to watch Jessica for me."

"But Emily," Benson responded "I'm about to take Pops for his doctor appointment."

"Hi Uncle Benson!" a cheerful little voice said.

A little gumball machine girl came out of the car. She had brown hair that was braided into pigtails and tied with blue hair ribbons. She was wearing a blue dress with white bows on the sleeves. White socks and black mary janes were on her feet. She was holding a patchwork ragdoll in one hand and a purple suitcase in another.

"Hi Jessica," Benson said happily, walking up to the little girl "Have you been good for mommy and daddy?"

"Uh-huh," Jessica replied, holding up the doll "And so has Polychrome."

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Ms. Polychrome." Benson said.

"Now kiss for Mommy, Jessica," Emily said. Jessica kissed her mother and Emily kissed back.

"Be good for Uncle Benson, okay?" Emily said.

"Okay Mommy," Jessica said "I'll be good."

Benson took Jessica to the other workers.

"Everyone," Benson said "I like you to meet my niece, Jessica."

Jessica curtsied to the park members.

"Hi, Mr. Pops," Jessica said, waving to him "It's nice to meet you again."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jessica," Pops responded.

"Jessica," Benson said, pointing to the park members "This is Muscle Man, High-five Ghost, Skips, Thomas, Mordecai and Rigby."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Jessica said.

Rigby became a little disturbed when he realized something: Jessica looked like a little girl version of Benson.

"Let's see," Benson said, continuing to read the chore chart on his clipboard "Muscle Man and High-five Ghost, you two will clean the fountain and the cart."

"Whoo!" Muscle Man said, giving High-five Ghost a high five and then leaving "Later grandmas!"

"Thomas," Benson said "You're scraping the gum off of the benches."

"All right," Thomas responded. Thomas left to do his chore.

"Mordecai and Rigby," Benson said finally "you two are to rake the leaves and clean the gutters."

"Ugh!" Mordecai and Rigby said.

"Why do we always get stuck with those chores?" Rigby said.

"Uncle Benson," Jessica said, "Do I have to go to the doctor's with you and Pops? It will be so boring."

Benson thought and then had an idea.

"Mordecai and Rigby," Benson said "Since you won't do those chores, I'm giving you a different job. I know I shouldn't trust you two to watch my niece, but since I have no choice, I'm having you two watch her."

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Mordecai asked.

Mordecai and Rigby went to the corner of the house to discuss this.

"No," Rigby said "No way! I am not watching Benson's niece."

"Why not?" Mordecai asked "Yes we screwed up with watching his dog, but this is a child we're talking about."

"But she could be a little brat!" Rigby said.

"Dude cool it," Mordecai said "If we watch Jessica, we don't have to do those chores."

"Oh yeah," Rigby said, realizing what Mordecai was saying.

Mordecai and Rigby walked back over to Benson and said, "We'll watch her."

"Good," Benson responded.

Benson picked up Jessica and gave her a kiss on her glass cheek. "Now be good for Mordecai and Rigby, okay Jessica?" Benson said.

"Okay, Uncle Benson," Jessica responded, kissing her uncle on his glass cheek.

Benson put Jessica down. He was about to get into the station wagon when Jessica grabbed his hand.

"Uncle Benson wait!" Jessica said.

Benson bent down to Jessica's level and said, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"You forgot to kiss Polychrome." Jessica responded, holding the doll up.

"Sorry, Ms. Polychrome," he said and kissed the doll on the top of the head.

He got up and walked over to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Okay," Benson said "I want you both to know two things: Make sure my niece is safe and don't mess with Polychrome."

"Who, the doll?" Mordecai asked.

"Just don't mess with it," Benson said "If you two harm my niece in any way, not only will you both be fired, but both of you will go to jail for abuse."

"All right," Mordecai said "We'll watch Jessica and make sure no harm goes on either of them."

"Okay," Benson said "This is a mere test to prove my trust in the two of you."

Benson walked over to Jessica, handed her a cell phone, and said, "Now be good for Mordecai and Rigby. And if they give you any trouble, call me on this cell phone."

"Okay, Uncle Benson," Jessica responded "I'll be good." A halo appeared on the top of her head.

Benson and Pops got into Benson's station wagon and drove off. As soon as they left, Jessica turned to Mordecai and Rigby and grinned. The halo that was once there became devil horns.

"So Mordecai and Rigby," she said "What shall we do first?"

Mordecai and Rigby gulped at this.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I want to let you know I will NOT be updating for a while due to stress. You see, I used to be friends to this girl who used to be on and she did something terrible to me to the point that I went into an epileptic seizure. **

**And now every time I go on this website, I think of her and it causes me to go into a panic attack. **

**Because of this, plus I want to focus on my career, I will not be putting new stories or chapters on this website until further notice.**

**I'm sorry.**


	3. Sandwiches and Lessons

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me forever to do this story. I was going through a lot of crap at the time (don't want to talk about please for I'll go into a panic attack). But I'm back with Ch.2 of my Regular Show fanfic entitled Jessica.**

**So far, Mordecai and Rigby have been asked to watch Benson's niece Jessica since she didn't want to go to Pops's doctor appointment. But it turns out that Jessica is going to make their lives miserable. **

**Let's watch (or read) shall we?**

**Sandwiches and Lessons:**

Mordecai, Rigby, and Jessica went into the house after Benson and Pops left. They have taken care of Death's son Thomas before, how hard would Jessica be?

Jessica put her suitcase down and Mordecai and Rigby were about to play some video games. Jessica, still holding Polychrome in her hand, walked up to them.

"I'm hungry," Jessica said "Can you make me a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Go make yourself a grilled cheese sandwich," Rigby responded, grabbing the video game controller "Bread, butter, and cheese is in the kitchen."

"You two have to make me one," Jessica said.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Rigby asked.

"Two reasons, Rigby," Jessica replied, holding up two fingers "One I'm only five years old, and two I don't think Uncle Benson would like me touching the stove."

"She does have a point there, dude," Mordecai said "Come on. Let's make Jessica a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Ugh!" Rigby responded "Fine."

Mordecai, Rigby, and Jessica walked into the kitchen. Jessica put her doll on the table before sitting down in a chair. Mordecai took the cheese and butter out. Rigby got a frying pan and slammed it onto the stove.

"Bam!" Rigby said.

"Rigby!" Mordecai said "Quit fooling around. We need to make a grilled cheese sandwich for Jessica."

_Why did you leave me with these idiots, Uncle Benson? _Jessica thought.

Mordecai put some butter in the frying pan, added the cheese sandwich on there, and began frying it. When it was done, he put it on a plate and placed it in front of Jessica.

"How many slices of cheese is in this?" Jessica asked.

"Two." Mordecai answered.

"Mommy and Uncle Benson usually give me three to four slices of cheese to make it extra cheesy," Jessica said.

"You didn't say you wanted that much cheese," Mordecai said.

"You didn't ask," Jessica said "Now make me a new grilled cheese sandwich or I'll tell my uncle on you."

"Ugh!" Mordecai said in frustration "Fine. Rigby eat this one."

"Awesome!" Rigby replied as he began to eat the sandwich greedily.

Frustrated, Mordecai made the grilled cheese sandwich and this time he put four slices of cheese on it. As he placed the plate in front of Jessica, Jessica pushed the plate away from her.

"What's wrong with it now?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't want a grilled cheese anymore," Jessica stated. "I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich now."

Mordecai felt like he was going to explode with anger. But he kept it inside of himself. _Remember Mordecai, _he thought, _she's Benson's niece and if you hurt her you will go to jail._

Mordecai took the peanut butter and strawberry jelly out of the fridge. He took out a knife and began making the sandwich for Jessica. When he was finished, he hoped that Jessica would eat it.

"One PB and J," Mordecai said, putting the plate in front of her, "You okay with that?"

Jessica looked at the sandwich and said, "Perfect." She then picked up the sandwich and ate with glee.

"You got any milk?" Jessica asked, "You can't have a PB and J without milk."

"Rigby make her a glass of milk," Mordecai said.

"Aww what?" Rigby said, "Why do I have to make it?"

"Because I made three sandwiches just now," Mordecai responded.

"Ugh!" Rigby said "Fine!"

Rigby got a glass from the cupboard, took the milk out, poured the milk in the glass, and gave it to Jessica. Jessica thanked Rigby for the milk. Mordecai ended up eating the grilled cheese he made earlier. He admitted to himself that he was really good at making grilled cheese sandwiches.

When Jessica was finished with her sandwich, she got out of the chair and went into the living room to get her copy of _The Emerald City of Oz_. She walked over to the couch and sat down to read her book with her doll Polychrome on her lap.

"Maybe we can still play our game while she's reading," Mordecai said.

But this didn't happen because Jessica complained about the noise that Mordecai and Rigby were making from their video game playing.

"Relax dude," Mordecai told Rigby, "How long will it take her to stop reading her book?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jessica closed her book after reading chapter seven and said, "I have to practice."

"Practice what?" Mordecai asked. "Ballet? Cheerleading?"

"Tae-kwon-do," Jessica responded in a low, threatening way.

Jessica put down Polychrome and her Oz book and walked over to her suitcase. She opened the suitcase and pulled out her white tae-kwon-do uniform and her yellow belt.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Jessica said.

"Okay," Mordecai said.

Jessica walked upstairs to change into her uniform. When Jessica left, Rigby went back to the video game.

A minute and a half later, she came downstairs wearing her uniform. "Do you two wanna help me with it?" Jessica asked.

"Rigby will," Mordecai stated.

"What?" Rigby said.

"Rigby," Mordecai said, "She's only five years old. How much damage can she do?"

"If you say so," Rigby said.

"Now then," Jessica said, "We're going to try some kicks, punches, and self-defense moves."

"But why on me though?" Rigby asked.

"Because I'm too tall to do it," Mordecai replied.

"Okay Rigby," Jessica said, "I'll practice some of my kicks on you. This is called a sidekick."

Jessica turned her body to the side as she kicked Rigby in the stomach with the side of her foot. Rigby felt a little pain from the kick.

"Are we done yet?" Rigby asked.

"Nope," Jessica responded, "We're just getting started."

For twenty minutes, Jessica had used Rigby like a punching bag for her practices. She practiced her punches and her kicks on him. She then used him to practice her self-defense moves. To be honest, Rigby had tried hard not to even hit Jessica because all he could think of was Benson sending them to jail. He had been hit from the top of his head to the tip of his tail from Jessica's tae-kwon-do techniques.

Mordecai found it both shocking and secretly funny that Rigby would get his butt kicked by a little gumball machine girl. But he knew it was wrong to think about Rigby like this.

_Why is she not a black belt? _Rigby thought.

But after twenty minutes, Jessica was beat and dripping with sweat.

"Phew!" Jessica said, "I'm beat. Thank you Rigby for being my practice partner."

Jessica went upstairs to change into her clothes again. When Rigby got up finally, he was angry. He quickly got up, but Mordecai was holding him back because he knew for a fact of what Rigby wanted to do to Jessica.

"Let me at that spoiled little brat!" Rigby shouted, "She needs a good spanking!"

"Rigby no! We can't spank Jessica!" Mordecai said, holding Rigby back.

Jessica came back downstairs with her regular clothes on and said, "I'm bored."

"Already?!" Rigby said.

"What do you want to do?" Mordecai asked.

Jessica's face lit up when Mordecai asked this. "Let's have a tea party!"

"A tea party?" Mordecai and Rigby asked.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like Mordecai and Rigby have to play tea party. What will happen next? Find out soon! No flames please.**


End file.
